Click
by jinjun299
Summary: Seseorang yang sudah putus asa, namun dia tak tahu banyak orang yang mencintainya diatas kesialannya Nggak bisa bukin summary GS Seokjin X All terinspirasi web drama Click My Heart [END]
1. Chapter 1

Keberutungan hanyalah sebuah impian

Dan impian itu tek pernah aku dapatkan…

Seokjin POV

"Aku pindah sekolah?" ucapku bingung ketika umma mengatakan masalah sekolahku ketika kami semua sarapan.

"Hem, umma sudah jengah dengan kata-kata jika kau itu adalah pembawa sial." Ucapnya.

"Umma, mungkin mereka mengatakannya dengan tidak serius. Mereka hanya bercanda umma." Ucapku, kulihat appa untuk meminta bantuan.

"Maafkan appa sayang tapi appa kali ini setuju pada ummamu." Ucapnya, akupun menghela nafas.

"Kenapa harus pindah segala?" ucapku lemas.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau umma menyuruh mereka semua untuk pindah sekolah?" ucapnya.

"Meskipun pindah akan percuma saja, semua orang dikota ini sudah mencapku sebagai pembawa sial yang tak pernah beruntung." Ucapku kesal.

"Maka dari itu disekolah barumu kau harus membiasakan dirimu dan mengubah sikap cerobohmu itu agar tak lagi membuat sial orang lain." Ucapnya, akupun menghela nafas.

"Aku berangkat sekolah." Ucapku dengan memakai tasku dan pergi.

"Apa? Pindah?" ucap nayoung ketika kami berdua sedang makan, akupun hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Kenapa harus pindah segala? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau mau pindah juga bersamaku? Aku tak keberatan koq." Ucapku, diapun berdecak.

"Orangtuaku tak akan menyukainya." Ucapnya, akupun menghela nafas lagi.

"Hentikan itu, kau sudah seharian ini terus menghela nafas." Ucapnya.

"Aku hanya takut tak punya sahabat disana, mengenal semua orang mengetahui aku pembawa sial mana mungkin ada yang mau mendekat?" ucapku gamang.

"Memangnya kau mau pindah kemana?" ucap namjoon dengan duduk disampingku, akupun menggeleng tak tahu.

"Aku bisa menemanimu."

"Namjoon-ah, nasibku bagaimana?" ucap nayoung, namun namjoon tak mendengarkan.

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau benar-benar melakukannya, akan sangat bagus juga jika kau sekelas denganku karena kemampuan otakmu itu." Ucapku, namun aku membaringkan kepalaku dimeja.

"Masalahnya itu tak mungkin." Ucapku, akupun menghela nafas.

"Apa kau sudah membujuk orangtuamu agar membatalkannya?" tanya nayoung.

"Mereka sama keras kepalanya denganku, jadi jangan tanyakan masalah itu." Ucapku.

"Ah benar juga." Ucap nayoung, akupun bangkit sampai mereka memandangku heran.

"Aku harus menandatangani registrasi keluarku, dadah." Ucapku lemas dengan meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan kearah kantor.

Kuperhatikan pantulan tubuhku yang memakai seragam baru dan juga mengikat rambut coklatku, akupun memegang blazzerku dan mengenyampingkan tubuhku.

"Tidak buruk." Ucapku ketika design baju ini lumayan bagus.

"Apa sekolah ini sama bagusnya dengan seragam ini?" ucapku pelan.

"Kau sedang apa?" ucap yuri unni ketika melihatku hanya bercermin.

"Tidak, hanya tak senang." Ucapku dengan berjalan kearah tasku dan memasukan buku-bukuku.

"Biasanya seorang murid baru akan senang masuk sekolah baru."

"Aku malas mencari teman lagi, mereka pasti akan sama dengan sekolah lamaku." Ucapku lemas.

"Ya… jangan lemas seperti itu. Aku yakin mereka akan baik, kudengar disana banyak pria tampan."

"Lalu apa pengaruhnya padaku." Ucapku jengah, akupun memandang kearah jendela.

"Apa unni tahu sekolahan ini?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Tahu, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan memandangku.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Lumayan menyenangkan, ah bukankah kau suka dengan siaran radio. Disana ada juga koq, yang mengaturnya siswa-siswa disana." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" ucapku tertarik, diapun mengangguk.

"Setidaknya ada yang aku suka, baiklah aku berangkat."

"Tak sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak, aku akan makan disana." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan dengan segera aku pergi setelah berpamitan dengan orangtuaku.

Akupun hanya melihat peta yang ada diponselku ketika berjalan menuju sekolah, akupun berhenti ketika berada dihalte bus sesuai petunjuk umma.

"Kenapa tak antar saja sekalian?" ucapku bingung, akupun duduk dihalte ini.

"Kenapa halte ini sepi?" ucapku heran, namun aku menyerngit heran ketika ada seorang siswa yang memakai seragam yang sama duduk disampingku.

"O aku baru tahu ada siswi sekolah yang sama bloknya denganku?" ucapnya, akupun hanya tertawa canggung.

"Siapa namamu?" ucapnya.

"Kim seokjin." Ucapku dengan membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Oh iyah namaku adalah park jimin." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Salam kenal." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk semangat.

"Kau murid baru?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Iyah."

"Ah pantas saja, mulai dari sekarang pulang dan berangkat bersamaku saja."

"Bolehkah?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Jangan formal seperti itu, kurasa kita sebaya." Ucapnya, akupun memandang dasi yang dia tunjuk.

"Asal sekolahmu darimana? Kenapa pindah?" tanyanya, akupun menggaruk tengkukku.

"I-itu…"

"Ah aku terlalu banyak tanya yah?" ucapnya, akupun menggeleng.

"Tidak koq, hanya saja…"

"Busnya datang." Ucapnya, akupun berdiri.

"Ayo." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk dan ikut masuk dengannya. Diapun mendudukanku bersamanya dan aku hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Jadi ini hari pertamamu disekolah yah, kau kelas apa?"

"Aku sekarang kelas 2." Ucapku.

"Ah kebetulan sekali, kita benar-benar sebaya." Ucapnya.

"Kau kelas apa?" ucapku.

"Aku ada dikelas C, nanti kau bisa datang kekelasku atau aku kekelasmu." Ucapnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum.

Kamipun akhirnya sampai sekolah setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, diapun mengantarkanku kekantor dan aku langsung membungkuk terimakasih sebelum dia tinggalkan.

"Sekolah ini benar-benar keren." Ucapku ketika melihat designnya.

"Dia benar-benar biang sial, menurut rumor yang beredar dia pernah membuat teman kelasnya jatuh ketika membersihkan jendela hanya karena bersentuhan saja." Ucap guru, akupun hanya terdiam mengingat ketika teman kelasku terjatuh saat membersihkan jendela bersamaku.

"Dan juga dia membuat kesialan-kesialan lainnya hanya karena menjadi rekannya." Ucapnya, akupun mengingat ketika disaat olahraga aku membuat temanku jatuh ketika bermain lari estapet.

"Bahkan dia pernah membuat guru privatenya pingsan sesak nafas dalam satu ruangan bersamanya." Ucapnya, akupun semakin menunduk.

"P-permisi." Ucapku, merekapun berhenti berbisik dan memandangku kaget.

"Halo, aku kim seokjin murid pindahan." Ucapku, kulihat mereka bergerak canggung dan salah satu guru menghampiriku.

"A-ah kau murid baru itu, aku wali kelasmu." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Ucapku membungkuk, namun dia sedikit mundur.

"Ayo kekelas, kita berada dikelas D." ucapnya dengan berjalan duluan.

"Iyah." Ucapku dengan mengikuti guru tadi.

"Halo semuanya, perkenalkan aku adalah kim seokjin murid pindahan itu. Salam kenal." Ucapku ceria, namun yang bertepuk tangan hanya seorang.

"O kim taehyung, kau disini?" ucapku kaget, diapun hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ah baiklah kim seokjin, kau bisa duduk dibangku yang kosong dibelakang sana." Ucap guru, akupun membungkuk.

"Baiklah." Ucapku dengan berjalan kearah bangkuku, namun aku terhenti ketika para murid tengah meminggirkan bangku mereka menghindariku. Akupun berusaha tegar dan tersenyum sambil berjalan duduk dibangkuku.

Taehyung POV

Kulihat dari kejauhan dia tengah memandang piala tropi yang dipajangkan diaula sekolah dan sebagian adalah tropiku, akupun tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau iri dengan prestasiku?" tanyaku, diapun memandangku.

"Aish kebiasaan sombongmu itu benar-benar, aku tak tahu jika kau sekolah disini?" ucapnya, akupun merangkulnya.

"Ummamu menanyakan padaku sekolah yang paling bagus dimana, kukatakan saja disekolahku. Aku bisa mengawasimu juga." Ucapku, diapun merangkulku kesal.

"Kau bilang apa? Jadi ini ulahmu iblis kecil." Ucapnya, akupun hanya tertawa dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Kutahu kau masih suka dengan acara radio, kebetulan aku ketua klub radio disini. Bagaimana jika kau bergabung?" tanyaku, diapun memandangku antusias.

"Benarkah? Kau serius?" tanyanya senang, akupun mengangguk.

"Ah terimakasih taehyungie…" ucapnya dengan mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Tapi kita makan dulu, aku benar-benar lapar." Ucapnya, diapun mendecih.

"Seharusnya aku tak percaya padamu." Ucapnya, akupun hanya tertawa dan merangkulnya untuk pergi bersamanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Seokjin POV

"Makanan disini banyak." Ucapku kagum ketika taehyung membawaku kekantin.

"Tentu saja, cha kau pilih saja mau makan apa." Ucapnya, akupun membawa nampanku dan memasukan makananku kedalamnya.

"Kita duduk dimana?" ucapku, diapun melihat sekitar.

"Disana saja, tapi sebentar aku bawa minum dulu untuk kta berdua."

"Iyah, terimakasih." Ucapku senang, akupun melihat kesana.

"Sebaiknya aku duluan yah." Ucapku bingung, akupun mengendikan bahu dan berjalan kearah sana. Namun ketika ada yang melewat, aku tersandung sesuatu dan nampan ditanganku terlempar kearah mereka yang lewat.

PRAAAAANNNGGGG

"Omo!" ucapku kaget ketika makananku jatuh kewajah salah satu pria tinggi yang lewat tadi, semuanyapun memandang kearah kami.

"M-maaf." Ucapku membungkuk beberapa kali, akupun mengeluarkan sapu tanganku.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Ucapku menyesal, kudengar dia menggeram kesal dan memandangku.

"Kau…" ucapnya geram ketika aku membersihkan wajahnya, diapun mencengkram tanganku dan memandang tanganku.

"Siapa kau hah?" ucapnya, akupun memandang tangannya dan melepaskan tangannya untuk mundur.

"Maafkan aku, aku… aku akan membersihkan seragammu. Tolong maafkan aku." Ucapku menyesal.

"Seokjin." Ucap taehyung cemas dengan menghampiriku, diapun memandang pria didepanku.

"Ah jadi namamu seokjin, akan aku ingat itu." Ucapnya dengan pergi, akupun hanya menggigit bibirku takut.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" ucap taehyung cemas, akupun hanya berusaha tersenyum dan memandang gugup semua siswa yang memandang kami.

.

.

.

.

"Nah teman-teman, perkenalkan ini adalah temanku kim seokjin. Dia pernah ikut klub radio juga disekolahnya yang dulu jadi dia tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya." Ucap taehyung, akupun hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Salam kenal." Ucapku pada mereka.

"Apa dia sama dengan rumor yang beredar?" bisik teman taehyung didepanku, namun aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya! Hentikan itu, dia tak berbahaya seperti yang dirumorkan." Bela taehyung.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tugas wawancara pada min yoongi? Bukankah planning kita sebentar lagi." Ucap taehyung.

"Ya! Bagaimana denganmu samchul?"

"Dia bilang jangan pernah berharap jika dia menjawab semua pertanyaan kita, kau tahukan dia itu keras kepala."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku sendiri susah mengatakan kata-kata yang aku ingin katakan padanya?"

"Kau jinu?"

"Hehe dia bilang jika aku mengganggunya maka aku akan mati." Ucapnya.

"Aish bagaimana bisa dia sekeras kepala ini?" ucap taehyung, diapun memandangku.

"Ah begini saja, bagaimana jika seokjin berhasil mewawancarai yoongi dia bisa masuk ke klub?" ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Aku akan berusaha keras." Ucapku, akupun memandang semuanya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu yoongi?" ucapku bingung.

.

.

.

.

"O lapangannya besar sekali." Ucapku kagum ketika masuk kelapangan baseball sekolah ini.

"Lalu dimana orang yang bernama min yoongi itu?" ucapku heran dengan memeluk bukuku.

"Hei min yoongi, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa lemparanmu terus melenceng?" ucap salah satu pemain baseball pada seseorang yang tengah bersiap ditengah lapangan.

"O jadi dia." Ucapku senang ketika melihat pria yang tengah membuka helm pelindungnya.

"Baik aku lakukan lagi." Ucapnya dengan bersiap, akupun berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ya! Kau." Ucapnya, akupun memandang heran.

"Ya! Kau! Minggir." Ucapnya, akupun memandang kebelakang.

"Dia berbicara padamu, menyingkir." Ucap seseorang kesal padaku, akupun mundur karena takut.

"Galak sekali." Ucapku, akupun memandang kearah bangku penonton ketika banyak yang meneriaki nama min yoongi.

"Apa dia seterkenal itu?" ucapku heran.

Yoongi POV

"P-permisi?" ucap seseorang ketika aku beristirahat, akupun duduk tegap dan memandang gadis yang tadi ada didepanku.

"Apa kau yang bernama min yoongi?"

"Kau ingin wawancara denganku?" ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Aku harus mewawancaraimu untuk bisa masuk kedalam klub radio, aku mohon bantuanmu." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Ah jadi kau murid baru, siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Itu… namaku…"

"Jadi namamu itu." Ucapku.

"Baiklah aku bantu sedikit." Ucapku dengan memegang lenganku yang terasa sakit.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya, akupun memandangnya.

"Aku bisa membatalkan wawancaranya, aku tak mau mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Selamat beristirahat." Ucapnya dengan membungkuk, akupun hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari tempatku.

"Ya! Namamu itu." Panggilku, diapun berbalik.

"Aku tak keberatan, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Kemarilah." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum dan menghampiriku.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih." Ucapnya senang dengan memberikan catatannya, akupun membuka catatannya.

"AWASSSSS…" teriak beberapa orang pada kami, kamipun memandang kearah suara itu dan melihat bola tengah terlempar kearah gadis itu. Ketika gadis itu memejamkan matanya, akupun dengan segera menangkap bola itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Aaaarrrggghhh…" teriakku karena tanganku sangat sakit.

Seokjin POV

Akupun hanya berusaha mengintip ketika yoongi tengah dikelilingi oleh para pemain yang lain dan juga pelatih diruangan ganti para pemain baseball, akupun hanya memandang lirih kearah yoongi karena tangannya yang tengah diperban.

"Lagi." Ucapku lirih, akupun berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih pada yang sudah mau review cerita aku...

Sebenarnya aku ragu mau publish atau gak namanya juga usaha kan?

Disini aku buat karakter seokjin itu kayak anak sial tapi sebenarnya dia itu kurang beruntung (apa sih?) pokoknya gitu deh, jalan cerita akan semakin menegangkan...


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong jinjun come here...

Maaf telat publishnya soalnya banyak tugas dan aku tak bisa diam dirumah huhu

Makasih banget yang udah review aku benar-benar terhura...

Masukan dan kritikan membuatku bangkit guys

Happy reading! Chuuu

.

.

.

Seokjin POV

"Bahkan ini hari pertamaku disekolah ini, tapi aku sudah membuat dua masalah sekaligus kurang dari 3 jam." Ucapku terisak, akupun menggenggam tangaku erat.

"Kenapa aku sesial ini?" ucapku lirih.

"O ada orang menangis disini ternyata." Ucap seseorang, akupun menghapus air mataku dan memandang kearah suara itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku, diapun berjalan kearahku yang duduk ditangga.

"Aku? Ah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ini adalah tempat aku biasa berlatih. Tapi jika kau ingin terus menangis disini, aku mengijinkannya."

"Aku tak menangis." Ucapku dengan berdiri dan duduk dikursi yang ada diruangan ini, namun aku terisak.

"Kenapa aku harus membawa sial pada orang lain?" ucapku setengah merengek, diapun duduk didepanku.

"Tak ada yang membawa sial pada orang lain, persepsimu itu terlalu mengerikan." Ucapnya.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar rumor itukan, aku tahu kau pasti tahu masalah kesialan yang terus terjadi padaku." Ucapku sendu, diapun berdiri.

"Bagaimana untuk menghiburmu aku menari untukmu?" tanyanya, diapun menjentikan jarinya dan aku memandang heran ketika ada musik yang langsung teralun. Namun aku memandang kagum pria itu ketika dia menari dengan wajah berseri dan gerakannya sangat bagus.

"Jang…" ucapnya senang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menari dengan wajah bahagia seperti itu?" ucapku.

"Kau mau tahu rahasianya?" ucapnya, diapun berlutut didepanku.

"Aku akan memberitahukan bagaimana aku bisa terlihat bahagia." Ucapnya, akupun hanya memandangnya. Namun pandanganku teralihkan ketika ponselku berdering pesan masuk.

"O pesan dari min yoongi?" ucapku heran, akupun membacanya.

" _Bukankah kau ingin wawancara, temui aku diruang ganti dan kau harus melakukan sesuatu dengan lukaku._ " Ucapnya, akupun memandang pria didepanku.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapku berdiri.

"Ah iyah siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Jungkook, jeon jungkook." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

"Namaku kim seokjin, senang bertemu denganmu. Kita lanjutkan nanti, maaf." Ucapku dengan berlari meninggalkan dia.

.

.

.

Akupun berlari kearah ruang ganti para pemain baseball dan berhenti ketika pria galak itu keluar dari ruang ganti dan melihatku.

"Seharusnya kau tak mendekatinya, lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya kesal.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku membungkuk, diapun pergi dan aku ragu untuk membuka pintu. Namun akhirnya aku membuka pintu dan masuk untuk duduk sedikit berjauhan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kemarilah dan bantu aku." Ucapnya, akupun melihatnya yang memakai perbannya.

"Aku? Ah aku tak bisa." Ucapku menolak.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukannya dengan satu tangan?" ucapnya, akupun akhirnya berdiri dan mengambil alih perbannya. Kulilitkan padanya namun sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kau sedang apa? Jika kau melakukannya seperti ini sama saja aku melakukannya sendiri." Ucapnya heran.

"Aku telah membuatmu celaka seperti ini, aku disuruh menjauh darimu jadi aku menjaga jarak darimu." Ucapku.

"Siapa? Kapan? Siapa yang mengatakannya?" ucapnya.

"Itu… orang yang menangkap bola ketika dilapangan tadi." Ucapku dengan mencontohkan gerakannya.

"Oh apa maksudmu chathces?" tanya.

"O jadi itu namanya chathces? Ah chatches yang mengatakannya." Ucapku, kudengar dia terkekeh.

"Astaga kau lucu sekali." Ucapnya menggeleng.

"Meskipun begitu… maafkan aku." Ucapku menyesal.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, lakukan perintahku dengan baik sampai tanganku sembuh." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk dan mengikat perbannya dengan baik dan diakhiri dengan memitakan perban itu.

"Apa kau bermaksud membuat pita keberuntungan dengan ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku harap bisa." Ucapku, diapun terkekeh.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?" ucapku heran.

"Kau menuliskan nomor ponselmu pada catatanmu." Ucapnya.

"Aaahh aku baru ingat." Ucapku terkekeh.

"Nah sesuai perjanjian, kau akan melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan sampai tanganku sembuh maka aku akan mengembalikan catatanmu."

"Dalam keadaan terisi?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, aku sudah berjanji." Ucapnya, akupun hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

.

.

Taehyung POV

Kupandang ponselku ketika aku berada ditaman bermain dimana aku dan seokjin selalu bermain disini sejak kecil, akupun hanya tersenyum ketika mengingat masa kecil kami dimana aku mengajak seokjin berkencan dan dia mengatakan jika aku bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya maka aku bisa mengajaknya sekarang.

"Ya! Kim taehyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" ucap seokjin, akupun turun dari permainan gantung dan mendekatinya.

"Kau habis darimana?" ucapku heran ketika dia memukul-mukul pundaknya.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas cidera min yoongi dengan menjadi asisten baseball sampai dia sembuh, aku baru selesai membersihkan lapangan baseball. Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" ucapnya heran.

"Sudah lama kita tak makan ramen bersama, bagaimana jika kita pergi?"

"Asal kau yang traktir." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ucapku, diapun hanya tertawa senang.

.

.

.

"O keren." Ucapnya ketika aku membawakan ramen dan juga nasi ketempat dia menunggu ditaman, diapun membuka tutup ramennya dan menghirupnya senang.

"Kelihatannya enak." Ucapnya dengan mengaduk-ngaduk ramennya dan memakannya.

"Woah kau benar-benar keren kim taehyung." Ucapnya dengan mencampur ramennya dengan nasinya.

"Kenapa tadi kau susah dihubungi? Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padamu." Ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Kenapa khawatir segala?" ucapnya dengan melanjutkan makan.

"Wajar saja kan jika oppamu ini mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut oppa?" ucapnya, akupun hanya tertawa.

"Jangan pikirkan perkataan mereka, aku yakin kau bisa menghadapi sekolah dengan baik." Ucapku dengan menggusak kepalanya.

"Bukan aku jika aku memikirkan masalah itu sampai hilang, oh iyah aku berhasil mewawancarai min yoongi hanya saja catatanku ada bersamanya sampai aku bisa menyelesaikan tanggung jawabku. Aku mohon tunggu aku." Ucapnya memelas.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum.

"Aigoo… uri taehyungie benar-benar terbaik." Ucapnya, diapun kembali memakan ramennya.

"Oh iyah, apa kau kenal dengan park jimin?" tanyanya, akupun terdiam.

"Park… jimin?" ucapku heran, diapun mengangguk.

"Pagi tadi aku berangkat bersamanya, namun seharian ini aku tak melihatnya. Dia kemana yah?" ucapnya.

"Apa kau yakin dia park jimin?" ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Dia amat ceria dan juga sangat bersemangat, kukira dia tak seblok dengan kita. Aku baru melihatnya." Ucapnya, akupun terdiam.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau kenal dengan dia tidak?" tanyanya.

"O aku tak mengenalnya."

"Benarkah? Aneh sekali." Ucapnya dengan mengendikan bahunya dan kembali memakannya.

.

.

Seokjin POV

"Bagaimana disekolahmu kemarin?" tanya umma ketika kami makan sarapan kami.

"Seperti biasa saja, aku berkenalan, mengenal beberapa teman, masuk klub radio, belajar, sudah." Ucapku.

"Kau tak menimbulkan masalah kan?" ucap umma, akupun terdiam.

"Sayang, tidak baik menanyakan masalah itu pada seokjin ketika dia makan. Biarkan dia menjalani sekolah barunya sekarang." Ucap appa, akupun bangkit dan memakai tasku.

"Aku pergi." Ucapku dengan berbungkuk dan pergi.

Kududukan tubuhku dihalte bis ketika menunggu bis menuju sekolahku, akupun menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada tiang halte.

"Apa hidupku harus dikaitkan dengan masalah?" ucapku lirih.

"Terkadang hidup harus ada masalah." Ucap seseorang disampingku, akupun memandangnya.

"Park jimin?" ucapku, diapun tersenyum.

"Hai." Ucapnya senang.

"Kemarin kemana saja? Bukankah kau mengatakan akan menemuiku lagi?" ucapku heran.

"Aku? Ah aku ada sedikit urusan." Ucapnya, akupun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ah kau kenal dengan taehyung?" tanyaku, diapun memandangku.

"Kim taehyung? Tentu saja aku kenal." Ucapnya, akupun memberenggut.

"Tapi kenapa dia tak mengenalmu?" ucapku heran.

"Mungkin karena dia itu penghasil tropi jadi banyak yang mengenalnya, sedangkan aku tak menghasilkan tropi untuk sekolah jadi dia tak mengenalku." Ucapnya.

"Ah benarkah?" ucapku.

"Kenapa bertanya?" ucapnya heran.

"Tidak, hanya saja penasaran. Kau adalah teman pertamaku disekolahan ini jadi aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum.

"Apa kita benar-benar teman?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Tapi… kau sudah dengar rumor itu?" tanyaku, diapun nampak berpikir.

"Sipembawa sial? Kurasa itu bohong belaka, buktinya aku tak terkena sial apapun denganmu?" ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Ah busnya sudah ada, ayo." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Akupun berhenti berjalan ketika tanpa sengaja aku melewati lemari tropi yang berada diaula sekolah, akupun kembali memandang lemari itu dan memandangnya heran.

"Apa semua isinya dari taehyung? Pasti ada dari klub lain." Ucapku, akupun melihatnya dari atas kebawah.

"O ada." Ucapku ketika melihat tropi.

"Juara dance? Park jimin dan jeon jungkook?" ucapku heran.

"Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama mereka?" ucapku berpikir, namun perhatianku teralihkan ketika ponselku bergetar.

"Yoongi?" ucapku heran, akupun mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Pulang sekolah kau harus menemaniku latihan, jangan terlambat."

"Tapi…" ucapku terhenti ketika dia mematikan ponselnya.

"Semena-mena seperti biasanya." Ucapku heran dengan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"O aku harus keperpustakaan."

Setelah sampai perpustakaan, akupun mencari buku yang harus aku dapatkan untuk menyusul pelajaran disini. ternyata sekolah ini lebih cepat dalam belajar, kurasa namjoon akan suka jika seandainya dia bersekolah disini. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika ada seorang pria yang sepertinya tengah tertidur dengan wajah babak belur disudut perpustakaan, akupun menghampirinya dan memandangnya seksama.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? Tapi dimana yah?" ucapku berusaha mengingat, namun mataku terbelalak ketika mengingat insiden makananku terlempar kearah wajah seorang pria dan pria itu ada didepanku.

"Omo!" pekikku pelan, akupun bergerak pelan berniat menjauhinya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" ucapnya, akupun berhenti bergerak dan memandangnya kaku.

"K-kau bangun?" ucapku, diapun membuka matanya dan memandangku.

"Bau parfummu itu membuat hidungku sakit." ucapnya, akupun mencium bauku.

"Benarkah?" ucapku heran, namun mataku terbelalak ketika pria ini menarik tanganku dan membuat wajahku dengan wajahnya berdekatan.

"Kau membuat wajahku ternodai dengan makanan itu dan membuat seragamku kotor, seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab. Agma"

"K-kalau masalah itu maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak berniat mengotori wajah tampanmu itu."

"Apa?"

"M-maksudku wajah berkarisma itu tak…"

"Apa?"

"Aish apa yang aku katakan." Ucapku kesal dengan menepuk mulutku, kudengar dia tertawa.

"Astaga! Tak kusangka agma sepertimu sangat lucu."

"Berhenti memanggilku agma, aku bukan agma." Ucapku kesal.

"Aku akan memanggilmu agma karena kau sudah mempermalukanku didepan semua siswa dan juga mencoreng wajahku." Ucapnya, akupun memberenggut.

"Untuk menebus kesalahanmu, kau harus melakukan semua permintaanku selama sebulan maka aku akan berhenti memanggilmu agma."

"Aku juga harus melakukan semua yang diperintahkan oleh min yoongi, kenapa sekarang kau juga?" ucapku kesal.

"Min yoongi? Ah si ketua baseball itu?" ucapnya dengan mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Aku tak peduli, lagipula itu salahmu sendiri menjadi ceroboh." Ucapnya dengan berdiri, akupun terdiam.

"Baru sekarang ada yang bilang aku ini ceroboh, bukan pembawa sial." Ucapku pelan.

"Mana ada orang pembawa sial." Ucapnya, akupun mendongak memandangnya.

"Semua orang memiliki keberuntungannya sendiri, cha bangunlah." Ucapnya.

"Tapi…"

"Aish." Desisnya dengan menarik kerah baju belakangku dan membuatku berdiri dengan ringannya.

"Pertama kau harus menemaniku makan, aku lapar." Ucapnya.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dari kerahku." Ucapku kesal.

.

.

.

Jjajang... ada yang penasaran siapa sih cowo yang dilemparin makanan sama seokjin noh (meskipun nggak sengaja), masih .si.a...

Aku sad karena responnya sedikit jadi aku bakalan berusaha lebih keras lagi buat ngehibur kalian pake tulisanku yang tak seberapa, pokoknya nikmatin cerita buatanku yah

Ppyong!


	4. Chapter 4

Click!

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Seokjin POV

"Ini pesananmu." Ucapku dengan menaruh makanan yang dia pesan didepannya, diapun hanya bergumam wow dan langsung memakannya.

"Tak kusangka, tubuhmu itu tak sesuai dengan nafsu makanmu."

"Berhentilah mengoceh, agma."

"Ya!" ucapku kesal, namun dia hanya makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa babak belur?" ucapku heran.

"Sudah jelas, berkelahi." Ucapnya santai.

"Berkelahi karena apa?"

"Suka."

"Ya! Kenapa jawabanmu itu benar-benar menjengkelkan?" Ucapku kesal.

"Aku menjawab dengan apa yang aku rasakan, aku melakukannya karena aku suka. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus aku katakan?" ucapnya heran.

"Kenapa otak lelaki selalu saja tak pernah beres?" ucapku dengan menggeleng.

"Jika kau sangat perhatian dengan wajahku, kenapa tak mengobatinya? Lukaku tak akan sembuh hanya karena omelanmu itu." Ucapnya dengan makan, akupun menghela nafas.

"Aku benar-benar gadis tak beruntung." Ucapku pelan.

"Ah iyah siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Namaku park chanyeol." Ucapnya.

"Park Chanyeol?" ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Namamu?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu, namaku kim seokjin." Ucapku.

"Ah kim seokjin, aku agak sedikit buruk dalam mengingat." Ucapnya.

"Kita sama." Ucapku, diapun terkekeh.

"Aku suka jika ada seseorang yang sama denganku." Ucapnya, diapun memandangku.

"Kau benar-benar menarik." Ucapnya dengan menggusak kepalaku, akupun hanya terdiam malu.

"Ah kurasa seharusnya kau formal padaku, aku seniormu." Ucapnya.

"O benarkah? Kau tak pakai dasimu?" ucapku heran.

"Tentu saja, aku malas memakai barang yang terasa mencekikku. Aku kelas 3A."

"A? kau pintar?" ucapku.

"Kurasa tak terlalu, hanya keberuntungan saja masuk kesana."

"Ck terlalu merendah." Ucapku heran.

"Ah kurasa kekasihmu itu mencarimu."

"Kekasihku?" ucapku heran, akupun melihat kebelakang dan melihat taehyung berjalan kearahku.

"Tae-ah…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya, diapun memandang chanyeol.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini bersamanya?"

"O? ah aku menemaninya makan, ada apa mencariku?" ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Kita pergi."

"Apa?" ucapku tak paham, namun dia langsung menarikku pergi dan aku memandang seokjin yang hanya melambai kearahku.

.

.

.

Kutulis beberapa laporan ketika didepan sana taehyung tengah siaran, akupun memandangnya yang nampak bersemangat dan tersenyum melambai kearahku. Akupun tersenyum dan juga membalas lambaian tangannya, diapun berhenti siaran dan mengelus kepalaku ketika keluar.

"Sekarang kita pulang?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Ucapnya dengan membawa tasnya, namun ketika aku memakai tasku aku berhenti berjalan.

"Omo! Aku lupa." Ucapku, taehyungpun memandangku.

"Aku ada urusan, kau pulang saja duluan. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucapku dengan melambai kearahnya dan pergi duluan.

Akupun terengah-engah ketika sampai lapangan baseball dan kulihat yoongi tengah berlatih sendirian, akupun berlari kearahnya.

"Min yoon…"

"Lama!" ucapnya dengan menoyor kepalaku, akupun hanya meringis dan memegang kepalaku.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan agar langsung kemari ketika pelajaran selesai."

"Ya! Aku ada urusan diruang radio, lagipula ini hanya terlambat 1 jam dari janjian." Ucapku, diapun hanya berdecak.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Temani aku bermain."

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli? Temani aku bermain baseball."

"Tapi aku…"

"Tak ada alasan, cepat sana." Ucapnya, akupun hanya berdecak.

.

.

.

Yoongi POV

Kusiapkan bola dan mengambil tepung untuk melicinkan tanganku, akupun memandang kedepan dan melihat seokjin tengah kebingungan akan diam dimana dan akan melakukan apa. Akupun hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ya! Apa kau tak pernah melihat seseorang bermain baseball?" ucapku.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal ini, jangan membuatku terlihat payah min yoongi." Ucapnya kesal, akupun tertawa pelan.

"Ok kita mulai." Ucapku dengan bersiap, diapun mengacungkan tangannya kedepan.

"Tangkap yang benar." Ucapku dengan melemparkan bolaku, namun dia berteriak dan lari.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku heran.

"Aku takut, kenapa kau melemparkannya begitu cepat?" ucapnya, akupun menggeleng prihatin.

"Kembali." Ucapku, diapun kembali dan bersiap.

"Lempar yang pelan, ok!"

"Mana bisa begitu? Tak akan sampai padamu jika bolanya aku pukul pelan." Ucapku, akupun kembali melemparkan dan dia kembali menghindar.

"Astaga!"

.

.

.

Kulihat dia tengah mengambil semua bola yang ada dilapangan ini, akupun memandangnya dan menyeringai jahil ketika dia memunggungiku. Akupun mengambil bola yang ada didekatku dan melemparkan kearahnya, ketika mengenainya aku berpura-pura merenggangkan badanku dan kulihat kembali dia memunguti semua bola-bolanya. Akupun tertawa kecil ketika mendengar dia menggerutu dan dengan cepat kutendang keranjang bola yang sudah dia bereskan. Diapun memandangku dan memandang keranjangnya miris.

"B-bolanya!" ucapnya, akupun hanya tertawa dan berlari.

"Ya! Min yoongi. Kemari kau." Ucapnya kesal dengan berlari mengejarku dan melemparkan bola-bola itu padaku, akupun membalasnya namun tetap berlari menghindarinya.

.

.

.

"Kemarilah." Ucapku ketika kami berada diruang latihan khusus jika ingin bermain sendiri ditemani dengan alat otomatis pelempar bola, diapun nampak kagum dan masuk bersamaku.

"Keren, disekolah ini ternyata ada tempat seperti ini." ucapnya, akupun hanya tertawa.

"Bermainlah." Ucapku dengan memberikan stick baseball, diapun menerimanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" ucapnya bingung, akupun memegang sticknya dari belakangnya dan memegang tangannya.

"Pegang seperti ini." ucapku, diapun menurutinya dan memegang sticknya sesuai perintahku.

"Tatap kearah bola." Ucapku, diapun nampak gugup dan memandang kearah pelempar bola.

"Sekarang." Ucapku ketika bola keluar, diapun memukulnya dan membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam ketika bola terpukul keluar.

"O aku bisa, aku bisa." Ucapnya senang dengan meloncat-loncat, akupun hanya tersenyum.

"Kita taruhan." Ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Taruhan?" ucapnya.

"Jika kau bisa memukul bola sebanyak 5x sampai nanti permainan habis, maka aku akan membebaskanmu."

"O benarkah?" ucapnya, akupun mengangguk.

"Lalu jika aku kalah?" tanyanya.

"Jika kau kalah?" ucapku, akupun berpikir.

"Penuhi satu permintaanku." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapnya dengan menginjak alat pengeluar bola dan bersiap, akupun hanya tersenyum karena tingkah menggemaskannya.

Taehyung POV

Kuputar ponsel dalam genggamanku ketika menunggu dhopah di taman bermain, akupun menghela nafas ketika dia tak kunjung datang.

"Taehyung-ah…" panggil seseorang, akupun melihat kearah suara itu dan melihat seokjin berjalan kearahku.

"Omo! Maafkan aku." Ucapnya ketika aku turun dari permainan, diapun menggosok tangannya cepat dan menempelkan pada pipiku.

"Wajahmu kaku, berapa lama kau menunggu disini? seharusnya kau pulang." Ucapnya cemas, namun aku menarik tangannya dan meletakannya didadaku.

"Meskipun aku pulang, aku tak bisa menghilangkan detakan ini. Aku tak bisa tidur karena detakan ini." ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Ya! Kau minum kopi?"

"Apa?" ucapku heran, diapun merangkulku kesal dan menjitakku.

"Kau masih muda tapi kau sudah meminum kopi, apa kau pikir kau pantas hah?" ucapnya kesal.

"Ya! Hentikan! Aku tak meminum kopi." Ucapku kesal, diapun melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Tak minum? Lalu kenapa jantungmu berdebar cepat dan juga tak bisa tidur?" ucapnya heran, akupun berdecak.

"Kau benar-benar bukan gadis yang peka."

"Apa?" ucapnya, akupun menggeleng.

"Tidak, ayo pulang." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan mengikuitku.

"Ya! Taehyung-ah…"

"Hem?" tanyaku tanpa memandangnya.

"Apa kau pernah sial karenaku?" tanyanya, akupun berhenti berjalan dan memandangnya.

"Semua orang terkena sial karena dekat denganku, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu merasa sial ataupun terluka dekat denganku. Aku hanya curiga kau menyembunyikannya agar tak membuatku tersinggung."

"Sesungguhnya ada." Ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Aku pernah merasa sial bertemu denganmu, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

"Kesialan itu terasa manis dan menyenangkan untukku."

"Hah?" ucapnya heran, akupun mengacak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, ayo sebelum semakin malam." Ucapku dengan merangkulnya.

"Kau menyebalkan kim taehyung!"

Seokjin POV

"Ya! Park jimin!" ucapku ketika melihatnya tengah duduk dihalte bis, diapun memandangku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hei." Ucapnya, namun aku hanya memandangnya kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu?" ucapnya heran.

"Kau selalu saja menghilang ketika kita sudah sampai kelas, bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau ingin pergi istirahat denganku?" ucapku, diapun terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus memantau grup danceku."

"Dance?" ucapku heran, akupun mengingat.

"O jadi tropi itu milikmu?" ucapku ketika ingat.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" ucapnya, akupun mengangguk semangat.

"Itu dengan jungkook bukan?" ucapku, diapun terdiam.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanyaku, namun dia menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, cha kita berangkat." Ucapnya, akupun hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Jeon jungkook…"panggilku, diapun memandangku dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau kemari." Ucapnya ketika aku menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu disini?" ucapku heran ketika kami berada diruangan dimana kami bertemu pertama kali.

"Tak apa-apa, aku hanya suka." Ucapnya, akupun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa belum kekelas?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencarimu." Ucapku, akupun memandang dasinya.

"O kau adik kelas? Kenapa kau malah berbicara tak formal padaku?" ucapku.

"Aku merasa sudah dekat denganmu, jadi kurasa aku tak memerlukan aturan itu."

"Ya!" ucapku, akupun memandangnya.

"Kau dekat dengan jimin?" tanyaku, diapun terdiam dan memandangku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Kami selalu bertemu jika berangkat sekolah, aku lihat ditropi aula nama kalian tercantum disana." Ucapku, namun dia hanya terdiam.

"Ada apa? Kenapa reaksi kalian sama ketika aku menanyakan masalah kalian berdua?" ucapku heran.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan jimin."

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Kalian kan masih bisa bertemu, kalian bertengkar?" tanyaku, namun dia menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Yasudah temui saja dia." Ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Kau tak akan paham."

"Hah?" ucapku heran, namun dia tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, nah bel sudah berbunyi sana masuk." Ucapnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah terlalu pintar untuk belajar, aku akan tetap disini."

"Ya!" ucapku, diapun hanya tertawa.

"Ada apa dengan jungkook?"

.

.

.

Akupun hanya bersiul-siul dan berjalan-jalan ketika istirahat baru saja dimulai, akupun berhenti berjalan dan memandang mading didepanku dan menyerngit heran ketika foto-foto jimin ada dimading dalam tulisan in memoriam.

"Kenapa mereka meletakan foto jimin seperti ini? seperti jimin sudah mati saja?"

"Aku begitu terkenal."

"Kau membuatku kaget!" ucapku kaget, akupun menghela nafas kasar.

"Kenapa kau mengejutkanku?"

"Aku begitu? Aku dari tadi dibelakangmu." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" ucapku heran.

"Kau kan bilang jika kau ingin melewatkan istirahat bersamaku, aku ada tempat bagus untuk melewati jam istirahat."

"Benarkah? Dimana?" ucapku senang, diapun menunjuk keatas.

"Hah?"

"Atap sekolah."

"Atap sekolah?"

Jimin POV

"WHOOOAAAAAA WAAAAAA AAAAAA…" teriaknya, akupun hanya tertawa ketika melihat seokjin sangat senang.

"Ini menyenangkan, boleh aku berteriak lagi?"

"Lakukan sesukamu." Ucapku, diapun tertawa dan kembali berteriak.

"Aku ingin berteriak sampai serak."

"Jangan, nanti bagaimana kau berbicara dengan orang lain?"

"Percuma saja berbicara, mereka tak ingin mendengarkanku." Ucapnya, diapun menghela nafas pelan dan duduk disampingku.

"Pasti melelahkan dicap sebagai pembawa sial?" ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Sangat, sampai rasanya aku ingin tinggal dibelahan bumi sana sendirian dan menikmati kehidupanku sendiri agar semua orang tak terkena kesialanku."

"Kau itu tak membawa sial, mereka saja yang tak beruntung." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum.

"Andai semua orang mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganmu." Ucapnya, diapun berbaring dan aku hanya memandangnya.

"Hanya denganmu saja aku merasa sedikit lega karena aku bisa berteriak seperti ini, terimakasih. TERIMAKASIH JIMIN." Teriaknya lagi, akupun hanya tersenyum.

"Andai kita bertemu setiap hari selamanya." Ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Tentu saja kita bisa, kenapa tidak?" ucapnya heran, akupun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah iyah, jungkook bilang jika dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kalian tak bisa bertemu? Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya ketika duduk, akupun menggeleng dan memandang kedepan.

"Ada kalanya hal yang tak masuk akal akan terjadi tanpa kita sadari, seperti pertemuan kita ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Pertemuan tak masuk akal bagaimana?" ucapnya heran.

"Tidak ada, kau harus segera kembali sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi."

"Ya! Lalu bagaimana pembicaraan kita mengenai jungkook? Kau tahu dia benar-benar merindukanmu." Ucapnya, namun aku menariknya agar berdiri dan mendorongnya.

"Ya! Jimin-ah…"

"Segeralah kembali, dadah."

"Tapi kau?"

"Aku akan kembali, nanti. Dadah." Ucapku dengan mendorongnya keluar dan menutup pintunya, akupun menghirup nafas lelah dan memandang kelangit.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, kookie…"

.

.

.

Taehyung POV

Kuperhatikan jobdesk yang tertera pada mading milik club radioku dan memutar pulpen yang aku pegang, akupun menggigitnya dan berpikir.

"Jika aku menghapus jobdesk wawancara dengan yoongi maka seokjin tak perlu lagi mengerjakan segala tugasnya agar mendapatkan jawaban dari yoongi bukan? Aku akan memberinya tugas lain untuk persyaratannya masuk club radio dan dia akan diterima." Ucapku, akupun menjentikan jariku dan memandang jobdeskku.

"Enyahlah kau pengganggu." Ucapku dendam dan menghapus jobdesk itu, akupun tertawa senang dan mengeluarkan ponselku untuk menelpon seokjin.

"Hallo seokjin-ah? Kau dimana?"

"Aku? Ah aku sedang membelikan makanan untuk yoongi latihan sekarang, ada apa?"

"Jangan lagi memenuhi permintaan pria itu."

"Hah? Kenapa? Jika aku tak begini bagaimana bisa aku melakukan wawancara dengannya?" ucapnya.

"Kau akan dipindah tugaskan."

"Tapi…"

"Aku tutup." Ucapku dengan mematikan ponselku, akupun dengan segera mengambil jasku dan keluar.

Hay hay jinjun comeback!

Aku tambahin cast lain karena akan sedikit membosankan bukan kalau castnya nggak bervariasi tapi tenang saja BTS selalu ada ada.

Terimakasih buat kimeul mau review dan read story aku, dan terimakasih juga buat yang lainnya yang tidak aku ketahui namanya.

Semoga ceritanya nggak membosankan, gumawo kalian..

Annyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Click My Heart

.

.

.

Taehyung POV

"Yoongi!" panggilku, diapun berhenti memainkan tongkat baseballnya dan memandangku.

"Oh kau dari club radio itu, bukankah anak buahmu sekarang mengambil pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya, akupun menghampirinya.

"Berhenti memerintahkan seokjin agar menjadi asistenmu." Ucapku, diapun meletakan tongkatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai seokjin bukan?" ucapku, kulihat dia tertawa dan memandangku.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seakan-akan kau kekasih gadis tanpa nama itu?" ucapnya, akupun berdecih.

"Karena aku tak akan membiarkan dia menjadi milikmu."

"Ah kau juga menyukainya? Aku benar bukan?" ucapnya, akupun menarik kerahnya dan meninjunya sampai dia terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak seseorang, seokjinpun berlari kearah yoongi dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" ucapnya, yoongipun hanya mengangguk.

"Tae! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau memukul yoongi? Apa salahnya?"

"Karena dia…"

"Aku tahu kau itu suka seenaknya, tapi bertindak seperti ini menunjukan jika tingkahmu ini seperti anak-anak."

"Seokjin…"

"Aku kecewa padamu." Ucapnya dengan berbalik dan berniat menuntun yoongi.

"Dia menyukaimu!" ucapku, seokjinpun berhenti berjalan dan memandangku.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dan juga kenapa dia meminta syarat agar kau menjadi asistennya padahal tangannya sudah sembuh? Itu karena dia tak ingin kau jauh darinya dan membuatmu terus bersamanya."

"Itu tak benar, tangan yoongi benar-benar sakit dan dia membutuhkanku untuk membuatnya beraktifitas."

"Kau tak percaya? Kau bisa bertanya padanya." Ucapku, seokjinpun memandang yoongi dan yoongi hanya menunduk.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Katakan padaku! Apa benar… apa benar yang dikatakan oleh taehyung?" ucapnya, namun yoongi hanya diam.

"Kau memanfaatkan alasan tanganmu sakit hanya untuk dekat denganku? Itu semua tak benar kan?"

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita semalam jika kau akan memenuhi satu permintaanku?" ucapnya dengan memandang seokjin, seokjinpun hanya diam.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Ucapnya, akupun terbelalak dan berniat menghampirinya namun terhenti ketika seokjin menamparnya.

"Kalian…" ucapnya terhenti, kudengar seokjin menghembuskan nafas besar.

"Kalian benar-benar kekanak-kanakan." Ucapnya dengan melemparkan kantung yang dari tadi dipegangnya dan pergi meninggalkan kami, akupun memandang yoongi hanya terdiam.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya." Ucapku, kamipun saling pandang.

"Seokjin, hanyalah milikku." Ucapku, akupun pergi meninggalkannya yang hanya tercenung.

Seokjin POV

Akupun hanya diam tercenung didalam perpustakaan karena mungkin mereka tak akan menemukanku disini dan juga suasana perpustakaan tengah sepi, akupun menghela nafas dalam dan memandang tanganku yang tadi menampar yoongi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku benar-benar kecewa seperti ini? apa aku marah karena mereka bersikap kekanak-kanakan atau karena aku kecewa yoongi memperlakukanku seperti ini hanya untuk mendekatiku?" ucapku pelan, akupun menurunkan tanganku.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan wawancaranya tapi dia dengan seenaknya melakukan ini karena hanya ingin dekat denganku, jika dia mau dia bisa melakukannya tanpa melakukan ini." ucapku, akupun kembali menghela nafas.

"Heh agma." Ucap seseorang, akupun mendongak dan melihat chanyeol tengah berdiri dan memandangku heran.

"Sedang apa kau diam diperpustakaan jam segini?"

"Merenung. Dan lagi bukankah sudah kukatakan berhenti memanggilku agma." Ucapku, diapun duduk didepanku.

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu."

"Berhenti membual." Ucapku kesal, diapun menumpu dagunya dimeja.

"Lagipula perpustakaan bukanlah tempat merenung yang tepat, apalagi perpustakaan akan tutup sebentar lagi. Mau keluar denganku?" ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Sembarangan! Aku tak tertarik dengan gadis agma sepertimu."

"Kau tidak waras." Ucapku, diapun tertawa.

"Aku traktir ice cream, biasanya seorang gadis akan senang dengan ice cream."

"Dua mangkuk maka aku setuju."

"Dasar monster."

Chanyeol POV

"Whoaa daebak, ice cream disini benar-benar enak." Ucapnya.

"Semua ice creamkan sama?"

"Tidak, ini yang terbaik."

"Mungkin karena gratis kau merasa sangat menikmatinya."

"Bisa jadi." Ucapnya, akupun hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali memakan ice creamku. Akupun berhenti makan dan memandang gadis itu.

"Merenungmu itu… karena apa?" tanyaku, diapun berhenti makan.

"Maaf jika aku lancang bertanya, hanya saja aku penasaran. Gadis yang tak henti-hentinya membuat kegaduhan sepertimu baru kali ini aku melihat kau merenung seperti tadi, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau pikir aku bukan manusia yang tak bisa merenung?" tanyanya, akupun mengendikan bahu.

"Aku… ingin sekali masuk ke klub penyiaran." Ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tugas pertamaku untuk bisa masuk ke klub penyiaran adalah aku bisa mewawancarai ketua klub baseball, dan aku berhasil." Ucapnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah merenung jika berhasil?"

"Sesungguhnya belum sepenuhnya berhasil, aku merasa aku menyebabkan luka pada tangan yoongi dan aku bersedia menjadi asistennya dan imbalannya adalah hasil wawancaraku akan dijawab olehnya." Ucapnya, diapun tersenyum kecil.

"Dan perasaanku terasa kacau ketika tahu alasan asisten adalah kebohongan hanya karena dia ingin dekat padaku, aku merasa kesal ketika perjuanganku untuk masuk ke klub penyiaran malah dijadikan bahan lelucon seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Dan juga dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menyukai seseorang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai sahabatku sendiri." Ucapnya, diapun menghela nafas.

"Aku merasa buruk karena sudah menamparnya, tapi aku kesal dan aku mewajarkannya."

"Kau adalah wanita labil yang berani."

"Iyah, sampai aku mau dekat denganmu." Ucapnya tersenyum, akupun ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, berkatmu moodku sedikit membaik."

"Aku akan masukan tagihan masa depanmu nanti."

"Ya!

Seokjin POV

Akupun hanya memandang kearah jendela ketika aku pulang bersama dengan jimin yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada ketika aku berada di halte bus, akupun memandang kearah jimin yang wajahnya dekat denganku dan memandang kearah jendela.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya dengan memandangku, akupun menggeleng.

"Tak ada." Jawabku, diapun hanya mengangguk paham dan duduk kembali.

"Kau nampak murung? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Yoongi membohongilku."

"Ketua baseball itu, ah dia…" ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia juga mengenalku. Kami teman, dulu."

"Dulu?" ucapku heran, akupun menghela nafas.

"Moodku sedikit buruk." Ucapku dengan memandang kedepan, namun aku menyerngit heran ketika melihat ada anak sma lain memandangku heran dan saling berbisik.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" ucapku heran.

"Abaikan saja, mungkin mereka iri melihat kita berdua."

"Apa yang harus mereka irikan? Kita bukan sepasang kekasih."

"Kau mau aku jadi kekasihmu."

"Ya!" ucapku kesal, diapun tertawa dan memandang kedepan.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu seperti orang gila."

"Membuatku seperti orang gila, apa maksudmu?" ucapku heran, diapun menggeleng dan berdiri ketika bus kami sudah berhenti ditujuan kami.

"Ayo turun." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Haah segar sekali." Ucapku ketika keluar kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutku, akupun membenarkan letak handuknya dan berjalan kemeja belajarku.

"Aku lupa, apa ada tugas yah?" ucapku dengan menghidupkan lampu belajarku dan membaca semua bukuku, namun perhatianku teralihkan ketika aku memandang ponselku.

"Taehyung…" gumamku pelan ketika dia menelpon, akupun membalikan ponselku dan menutup wajahku dengan bukuku.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia telah membuatku kesal dengan perilaku seenak-enaknya, wajar saja bukan jika aku kesal padanya." Ucapku pelan.

"Seokjin! Cepat makan atau umma dobrak pintu kamarmu."

"Umma!"

.

.

.

"Dimana taehyung?" ucap sinhee ketika kami berada diruang penyiaran, jinupun menggeleng dan terus menelpon.

"Bahkan dia tak mengangkat ponselnya."

"Ck anak itu." Gerutuku.

"Siaran akan dilakukan 3 menit lagi, hanya dia dan reewon yang biasanya siaran. Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku bisa." Ucapku, merekapun memandangku.

"Dulu aku menjadi penyiar disekolahku selama 1 tahun, aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Jika kita menunggu taehyung, maka siaran tak akan dimulai." Ucapku, merekapun mengangguk dan memberikanku skrip.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, kau paham?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk dan segera masuk keruang penyiaran bersama reewon.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?"

"Iyah." Ucap kami berdua dan memakai headsfree kami berdua.

"Baik, siaran akan dimulai 10 detik lagi dimulai dari sekarang." Ucap jinu, diapun menghitung mundur dengan jarinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi sebagai tanda dimulai.

"Halo semuanya, selamat pagi untuk semua orang yang tengah mengawali aktivitasnya dengan baik." Ucapku memulai, akupun membaca skrip.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah kim Seokjin dan aku tak sendiri disini. disampingku adalah rekan penyiar terbaik sekolah chaeguk yaitu…"

"Aku reewon." Ucapnya, skrippun dilanjutkan oleh reewon dan kamipun membacakan pesan-pesan dari para murid dan kesan-pesan mereka disekolah ini. Namun aku memandang kearah luar ketika pintu terbuka dan kulihat taehyung datang dengan ngos-ngosan, akupun hanya memandangnya tajam dan dia memandangku menyesal.

Taehyung POV

"Apa kau sudah gila?" ucapnya ketika menarikku kearah tangga, akupun hanya diam.

"Kau hampir membuat semua orang pusing karena kelakuanmu ini, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"

"Aku pikir kau tak mau menemuiku, maka dari itu aku menghindarimu."

"Disini seharusnya aku saja yang tak datang keruang penyiaran, kau ketua mana mungkin aku membuatmu tak datang keruang penyiaranmu sendiri bodoh."

"Mana mungkin aku mengusirmu dari ruang penyiaran, kau itu cinta setengah mati dengan ruang penyiaran."

"Kau… aish terserah saja." Ucapnya jengah dengan berbalik untuk pergi, namun dia kembali mundur ketika para anggota baseball lewat dan diantaranya ada yoongi. Yoongipun berhenti berjalan dan memandang dhopah.

"Seokjin, kau…"

"Aku pergi." Ucapnya dengan berjalan beda arah dari tadi, akupun memandang yoongi yang nampak kecewa dan pergi kearah seokjin tadi pergi.

.

.

.

Huwaaaa...

Akhirnya aku update lagi cerita ini...

Tugas membunuhku, jadi aku hentikan dulu postinganku padahal aku tahu yang baca gak seantuias aku, hiks T_T

Berhubung ini bulan puasa jadi aku akan post rating T dulu, biar terjaga (Apa ini?)

Thanks yang udah follow dan juga review cerita aku, kalian benar-benar membuatku senang sesenangnya...

Btw, aku mau bikin meanie tapi aku gak yakin, inipun masih gak banyak yang baca.

Pokoknya, keep fighting untuk semuanya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Seokjin POV

Kutiup gelembung sabun yang aku beli tadi dijalan dan menggoyangkan kakiku ketika aku berada diatas tiang gantungan taman bermain, akupun melihat hasil gelembung buatanku dan memandangnya diam. Akupun kembali meniup gelembungku dan diam saja ketika jimin datang dan naik ketiang dimana aku duduk, diapun duduk disampingku.

"Kenapa? Kau dalam masalah?" tanyanya, akupun terdiam.

"Kudengar jika diam dan tak menceritakan apa yang mengganggu kita itu benar-benar mengganggu."

"Dulu… aku berpikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika suatu saat nanti dimasa smuku akan ada seseorang yang dapat menyukaiku dan orang itu adalah orang tampan dan dikenal diseluruh sekolah. Dia orang populer maka akan banyak orang yang mengenalku bukan pembawa sial lagi, aku akan dapat teman baru." Ucapku, akupun berhenti menggoyangkan kakiku.

"Tapi aku tak tahu jika rasanya akan semengganggu ini." ucapku, diapun bergumam.

"Aku tahu, disukai tak akan selamanya menyenangkan. Kadang kau harus memilih dan terkadang kau harus melepaskan sesuatu, itulah yang menentukan kau akan memiliki atau tidak." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Kau merasakannya?"

"Aku menjaga sesuatu tapi aku harus kehilangan hal yang berharga dariku."

"Apa itu?" ucapku, diapun memandangku dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Rahasia."

"Ya! Kau!" ucapku kesal dengan akan memukulnya, namun dia menghindar.

"Jangan ingin memukulku, nanti kau menyesal."

"Bicara apa kau ini, bodoh." Ucapku kesal, diapun tertawa.

"Pulanglah, hari akan malam." Ucapnya dengan turun dan melambai kearahku, akupun hanya diam ketika dia pergi.

"Aku suka memiliki teman sepertinya." Ucapku tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah." Panggilku, diapun berbalik dan tersenyum ketika aku berlari kearahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku, diapun nampak berdengung.

"Aku akan pergi ketempat latihan."

"Kenapa kesana terus? Kau tak bosan?"

"Kenanganku tertinggal disana, aku harus menjaganya."

"Kenangan? Apa itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Jungkook POV

"Apa ini tempat latihan khusus milik kalian?" tanya seokjin yang duduk disofa dan meraba sofanya, akupun memilih duduk didepannya dan menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya ini tempat yang jarang dilihat oleh siapapun, kami menjadikannya tempat latihan agar lebih tenang." Ucapku, diapun hanya bergumam mengerti.

"Barang-barang ini kalian yang bawa?"

"Tentu."

"Lalu dimana teman-temanmu yang lain? Sepertinya kalian bukan hanya berdua?" ucap seokjin yang melihat foto yang kami gantung, akupun tersenyum.

"Mereka akan datang setelah sekolah selesai."

"Ah aku mengerti, mereka tak akan marah bukan aku kemari?"

"Tentu, mereka akan mengira tak ada yang kemari karena tak pernah ada yang tahu tempat ini."

"Kecuali aku?" ucapnya dengan memandangku, akupun mengangguk.

"Woah, aku merasa istimewa." Ucapnya, akupun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau memang istimewa." Ucapku, diapun mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Kau meledekku?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya, aku akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan."

"Kau menggombal?"

"Ah aku bisa melakukannya, kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Aish." Ucapnya, akupun tertawa dan berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi, kau bisa tetap disini."

"Aku akan disangka pencuri jika begitu, aku akan pergi menemui taehyung."

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa lagi."

"Hem, bye." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum namun melihat kearah belakang ketika merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku namun dia berbalik dan pergi.

"Jimin, aku yakin itu kau." Ucapku pelan, akupun menghela nafas dan menengadah.

Seokjin POV

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku ketika berada dipinggir lapangan bola namun ada yoongi didepanku, akupun mengerucutkan mulutku kesal dan berbalik. Namun dia menghadang langkahku dan aku menghela nafas.

"Menyingkir."

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa? Aku harus mendengarkan apa?"

"Maafkan aku masalah perasaanku ini, tapi manusia mana yang bisa mengatur perasaannya sendiri dan memilih dia harus mencintai siapa?"

"Itu bukan penjelasan." Ucapku kesal.

"Lalu aku harus mengatakan apa? Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

"Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa."

"Baiklah jika tak bisa, tapi jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini. sekali saja, beri aku kesempatan."

"Dan jawabanku adalah tidak." Ucapku dengan melewatinya, diapun hanya terus memanggilku namun aku tak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Belikan aku ice cream, maka aku akan menceritakannya." Ucapku sebal ketika chanyeol duduk disampingku, diapun hanya berdecak.

"Tak bercerita juga tak apa-apa."

"Apa kau tak benar-benar penasaran, ayolah paksa aku bercerita dan traktir aku ice cream." Rengekku.

"Mana ada orang yang ingin dipaksa?" ucapnya heran, akupun menunduk dan memukulkan keningku pada meja.

"Aku sedih."

"Sedih cerita sedih."

"Aku serius." Ucapku kesal, diapun tertawa.

"Ada apa? Apa ada kaitannya dengan ketua baseball itu?"

"Apa itu artinya kau setuju mentraktirku ice cream?" tanyaku berbinar.

"Baik, baik." Ucapnya, akupun membenarkan blazzerku dan duduk tegap.

"Jadi begini, tadi pagi aku…"

"Intinya saja bodoh." Ucapnya kesal, akupun mengerucutkan mulutku sebal.

"Benar, itu ada kaitannya dengan yoongi."

"Kenapa tak terima saja?"

"Apa kau pikir aku gadis gampangan? Aku tak akan menerima seseorang yang tak aku sukai." Ucapku sebal, namun dia mengendikan bahunya.

"Dan tadi dia minta aku memberikannya kesempatan."

"Lalu apa salahnya jika kalian berteman, itu tak akan membunuhmu."

"Berteman setelah mengungkapkan perasaan itu benar-benar membuatku canggung asal kau tahu."

"Jika itu membuatmu canggung dan tak mau mendekatinya itu artinya kau yang egois."

"Aku?" ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Dia hanya ingin dekat denganmu meskipun hanya berteman, temuilah dia hanya sebentar dan katakan jika kau mau berteman dengannya. Dan tekankan padanya, hanya sekedar berteman." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk paham.

"Kau adalah tempat konseling gratis yang aku butuhkan."

"Dan ingatkan dirimu jika aku juga menyediakan ice cream gratis." Ucapnya, akupun hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

"Kau jarang pulang bersama sahabatmu itu?" tanya jimin ketika kami berjalan bersama kearah komplek kami, akupun menggeleng.

"Kau masih kesal?"

"Iyah, begitulah." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk paham dan membenarkan tasnya.

"Mau makan ramen bersamaku tidak?" tawarku, namun dia menggeleng.

"Aku tak bisa makan makanan instan." Ucapnya, akupun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kau juga harus berhenti memakan makanan instan seperti itu."

"Susah, sudah jadi bagian hidupku." Ucapku, diapun tertawa dan memukul kepalaku.

"Bodoh." Ucapnya, namun aku hanya terdiam ketika tangannya dingin sekali.

"Jimin, kau sakit?" tanyaku, diapun menggeleng.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" tanyanya, akupun berpikir.

"Dari awal pertemuan kita, tanganmu selalu terasa sangat dingin. Aku pikir kau sakit, tapi masa dari awal sampai sekarang kau terus-terusan sakit?" tanyaku heran, namun dia berhenti berjalan.

"Jimin?" tanyaku, diapun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tanganku selalu terasa dingin, aku memang begini." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk paham.

"Periksalah pada dokter, bagaimana jika nanti serius?" ucapku dengan kembali berjalan.

"Seokjin?" panggilnya, akupun berbalik memandangnya.

"Hem?"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang berteman denganmu." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya heran.

"Dan jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi, kau bisa menjaga jungkook dengan baik."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan?" ucapku heran, diapun menggeleng dan berjalan mundur.

"Aku ada urusan, kau pulanglah duluan."

"Tapi jim…" ucapku terhenti ketika dia berlari, akupun hanya memandangnya heran.

.

.

.

Kututup lokerku ketika mengambil beberapa buku dan kembali memeriksanya, namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku memandang yoongi yang diam didepanku. Akupun berniat pergi namun dia menahan tanganku dan menunduk, akupun hanya memandangnya diam ketika dia nampak menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon." Ucapnya, akupun terdiam.

"Jangan menghindariku terus menerus, itu malah membuatku semakin sesak." Ucapnya, akupun menghadap kearahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, apapun itu asal jangan hindari aku."

"Bukankah besok kau ada pertandingan diluar sekolah?" tanyaku, diapun mendongak dan aku tersenyum.

"Aku akan menontonnya diponselku, jangan pikirkan apapun dulu dan pikirkan kemenanganmu besok."

"Jika aku menang?"

"Aku akan memberikan satu kesempatan untukmu." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan memenangkannya, aku janji." Ucapnya, diapun kembali tersenyum dan pergi. Akupun ikut tersenyum dan kembali berjalan kekelasku.

.

.

.

"Tae…" panggilku, diapun terlonjak dan dengan segera aku menahan kepergiaannya.

"Mau menghindariku lagi?" ucapku tajam, namun dia hanya menunduk.

"Menyebalkan, padahal aku ingin mengajak main malam ini."

"Main?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk, baiklah aku per…"

"Ayo." Ucapnya langsung, akupun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tangannya.

"Ayo." Ucapku lagi, kamipun tertawa dan berjalan bersama.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan dengan mereka semua?" tanya jimin, akupun melepaskan lolliku dan mengangguk.

"Chanyeol bilang tak baik jika aku marah hanya karena perasaan suka yang tak bisa aku atur." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Aku setuju, itu terdengar egois." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk.

"Tapi mengenai perasaan, memangnya kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyanya, namun aku menggeleng.

"Pernah, dulu ketika aku masih disekolah lamaku." Ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Benarkah, lalu?"

"Aku memutuskannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena berhubungan dengankulah dia mengalami kecelakaan." Ucapku lirih, jiminpun terdiam.

"Dimalam natal ketika kami akan merayakannya bersama, dia mengalami kecelakaan. Taksinya menabrak mobil lain yang juga membawa 2 penumpang lainnya, kudengar salah satunya meninggal dan kritis. Namun pacarku mengalami geger otak."

"Lalu… bagaimana dia sekarang?" tanya jimin ragu, akupun tersenyum.

"Dia sudah sadar, tapi karena aku jugalah dia sekarang tak bisa lagi menari seperti dulu."

"Kenapa itu karenamu, itukan kecelakaan dan tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu?" ucap jimin, akupun menengadah.

"Aku juga ingin berpikir seperti itu, tapi jika saja aku tak mengajaknya untuk merayakan malam natal bersama mungkin saja dia tak akan kecelakaan." Ucapku, jiminpun terdiam.

"Kau ada ditempat kejadian?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Kau melihat bagaimana nasib penumpang lainnya?" tanyanya, namun aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya dengar. Karena ketika ambulance datang, aku melarikan diri disana." Ucapku, akupun memandangnya.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi sejujurnya aku penasaran dengan dua penumpang itu, bagaimana nasib salah satu yang masih hidup? Aku selalu mendoakan penumpang yang sudah meninggal itu, aku selalu berdoa jika aku bertemu dengannya dialam mimpi aku akan terus meminta maaf padanya dan mengatakan ini semua karenaku." Ucapku.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Ucap jimin, akupun terdiam.

"Jikapun kau ada disana, ini bukan salahmu. Jika aku menjadi salah satu penumpang yang tewaspun aku akan mengatakan itu, kau tak boleh menyalahkan dirimu." Ucapnya, akupun terdiam.

"Jangan katakan itu, kau kan bukan penumpang yang tewas itu." Ucapku, diapun tertawa.

"Kau benar."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang yah, bye." Ucapku dengan melambai kearahnya, diapun melambai juga dan aku masuk kedalam rumahku.

.

.

.

Kutahan kepalaku ketika merasa mengantuk sekali dikelas padahal pelajaran belum juga dimulai, akupun menguap dan mengeluarkan ponselku.

"O yoongi?" ucapku heran ketika dia menelponku lewat video call.

"Yoongi."

"Aku akan bermain sekarang."

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan menonton." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. Akupun membuka tv nasional online dan mencari acara baseball live.

"Oh ada." Ucapku senang, permainanpun dimulai dan aku berseru senang ketika dia berhasil mencetak nilai besar. Setelah beberapa menit, pertandinganpun selesai dan team yoongi memenangkannya. Akupun menelponnya dan dia langsung bersorak senang.

"Selamat." Ucapku senang, diapun tertawa.

"Aku berhasil, jadi bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan?" tanyanya, akupun tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku senang kau menang." Ucapku bahagia, diapun tertawa.

"Ya! Dhopah, tutup teleponmu." Ucap guru ketika masuk, akupun menutup sambungannya dan terbelalak ketika memandang kedepan.

"Namjoon? Nayoung." Ucapku senang, merekapun melambai kearahku.

"Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan dua murid pindahan dari sekolah lama dhopah, silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian."

"Namaku kim namjoon."

"Dan namaku adalah jung nayoung, salam kenal semuanya." Ucap mereka, akupun menutup mulutku menahan girangan.

.

.

.

"Woah aku senang sekali, kalian benar-benar datang kemari?" ucapku senang dengan memeluk nayoung, diapun mengangguk dan aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Awalnya hanya namjoon saja yang akan pindah kemari, tapi aku memaksanya untuk membujuk orangtuaku agar aku bisa juga pindah dan dia berhasil." Ucap nayoung, akupun memandang namjoon.

"Namjoon-ah, terimakasih."

"Aku sudah katakan akan pindah bersamamu bukan." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan kenalkan dengan teman-temanku, merekalah yang selalu menemaniku selama aku disini. dan juga, aku masuk klub radio disekolah ini. Aku benar-benar senang dan juga bahagia karena kalian juga akan satu sekolah denganku terus menerus." Ucapku senang dan kembali memeluk nayoung.

"Ah tapi kita berdua harus mengurusi administrasi kami dulu, kami akan kesana sekarang."

"Sekarang? Ah kalau begitu aku akan menemui teman-temanku agar bertemu dengan kalian."

"Hem." Ucap nayoung dan kembali mengajak namjoon.

"Aku akan mengajak jimin dan jungkook dulu." Ucapku semangat dan berjalan kearah tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Aku merindukan mereka berdua." Ucap seseorang, akupun berhenti berjalan dan melihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul ditempat mereka selalu berkumpul.

"Benar, aku merindukan jungkook dan juga jimin." Ucapnya, akupun hanya memandang mereka bingung.

"Semoga jungkook lekas sembuh dan juga jimin…" ucap mereka terhenti dan mereka menunduk.

"Apa maksud mereka? Apa jungkook sedang sakit?" tanyaku heran, akupun berlari kearah uks dan membuka satu persatu tirai. Akupun melihat jungkook tengah menutup matanya dan dengan perlahan aku menutup tirai dan duduk diranjang sebelah jungkook.

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku, diapun membuka lengannya.

"Kau disini?" tanyanya dengan mendudukan dirinya, akupun melihatnya.

"Hanya sedikit, jangan cemas."

"Apa karenaku juga?" tanyaku, diapun tertawa pelan dan menggeleng.

"Kenapa karenamu?" ucapnya.

"Semua orang yang selalu berada disampingku selalu sakit, aku tahu ini semua pasti karenaku."

"Ini bukan karenamu." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Ini hanya karena takdirku yang membawaku, aku tak bisa menyalahkan seseorang karena aku sakit atau apapun itu. Kau tak bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini."

"Kenapa perkataanmu sama dengan perkataan jimin?"

"Karena apa yang kami pikirkan itu adalah kebenarannya." Ucapnya, akupun berniat memegang tangannya namun dia menghindar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu jika kau menyentuhku." Candanya, akupun hanya tertawa tak percaya dan memandangnya.

"Kau benar-benar." Ucapku, diapun tertawa dan bangkit.

"Yap, melihat tawamu tenagaku sudah berkumpul kembali."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Melihat sekolahku yang indah ini." ucapnya dengan mengedipkan matanya dan pergi, akupun hanya tertawa kecil dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Dasar." Ucapku heran dan ikut pergi juga.

.

.

.

"Nah perkenalkan, ini adalah sahabat kecilku yang bernama kim taehyung dan dia adalah ketua team di klub radioku. Ini min yoongi dan dia adalah ketua baseball sekolah ini dan baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan baseball, ah dia park chanyeol dan dia… aku tak tahu menjelaskannya yang jelas dia senior kita." Kenalku pada namjoon dan nayoung, merekapu hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Jadi… kau mengumpulkan kami semua hanya untuk berkenalan dengan teman sekolahmu yang dulu?" tanya chanyeol, akupun mengangguk.

"Kalian adalah teman-temanku, jadi kalian harus saling kenal. Oh iyah, namjoon ini adalah siswa dari new zealand asal kalian tahu. Dia sangat cerdas, jadi jika kalian bergabung dengannya kalian akan ketularan pintar."

"Nyatanya kau tak pintar-pintar setelah berteman dengannya." Ledek taehyung, akupun mengerucutkan mulutku sebal.

"Seharusnya aku juga mengajak 2 temanku yang lain, hanya saja mereka entah kemana jadi aku tak bisa membawanya dan berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Siapa?" ucap yoongi heran.

"Jimin dan juga jungkook." Ucapku, namun mereka langsung terdiam.

"Siapa katamu?" tanya taehyung ulang.

"Jungkook dan juga jimin, hhaah mereka susah sekali ditemui. Jadi nanti saja yah jika aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi." Ucapku, akupun berdiri.

"Aku ada urusan, jika kalian ingin mengobrollah. Bye." Ucapku dengan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Selamat hari raya idul fitri semuanya...

Maafkan dakuh yang selalu late post karena bingung mau lanjut kayak gimana dan menemukan waktu yang pas untuk mengupload karena kehalang mulu sama tugas kuliah...

Sebenarnya aku gak niat hiatusin ini cerita jadi agak lama uploadnya, aku janji akan menyelesaikan semua cerita jika sempat dan tak akan membuatnya hiatus

Dan sekali lagi!

Review juseyoooooo...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Jimin POV

"Kau menghilang lagi." Ucap seokjin kesal ketika kami bertemu dihalte bus, akupun tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kau mencariku?" tanyaku, diapun duduk disebelahku dan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku disekolah dulu, kau tahu mereka pindah sekolah bersamaku." Ucapnya senang, akupun tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah?"

"Hem, mereka benar-benar sahabat sejatiku." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

"Senangnya bisa bertemu dengan sahabatmu." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Ah hari ini aku pergi ketempat kalian selalu berkumpul, tapi aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman-temanmu." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan?" ucapku heran.

"Mereka merindukan kalian berdua." Ucapnya, akupun terdiam.

"Kenapa mereka harus merindukan kalian? Bukankah kalian selalu pergi sekolah, jadi mungkin kalian suka saling bertemu bukan? Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya, namun aku berusaha tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Mungkin karena aku dan jungkook sudah lama tak berlatih maka mereka merindukan kami."

"Tak berlatih? Kenapa?"

"Ada alasannya." Ucapku, diapun terdiam.

"Busnya sudah datang, ayo." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan berdiri juga.

.

.

.

Seokjin POV

Akupun berjalan dengan bersenandung ketika berjalan menuju tangga, namun langkahku terhenti dan mataku terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang ada didepanku. Akupun berjalan mundur dan terhenti ketika dia berhenti berjalan.

"Oppa?" ucapku tak percaya, diapun hanya menunduk.

"H-hoseok oppa… kau… sekolah disini?" ucapku berusaha tersenyum, diapun tersenyum.

"Hem."

"Kau…"

"Aku tahu kau sekolah disini, ketika awal masuk aku berusaha untuk tak menemuimu. Tapi… aku ingin menemuimu." Ucapnya, akupun terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita?" tanyanya, akupun menggeleng.

"Aku tak perlu mengatakan alasannya." Ucapku.

"Tapi aku butuh penjelasan." Ucapnya, diapun berjalan mendekat namun aku kembali mundur sampai dia berhenti berjalan.

"Jangan mendekatiku, aku… aku hanya membawa kesialan untukmu."

"Seokjin, aku…"

"Berhubungan denganku hanya akan membawa bencana untukmu, jadi… jauhi aku." Ucapku, akupun berlari tanpa memperdulikannya yang terus memanggilku.

Chanyeol POV

Kulihat dia tengah terduduk dibawah pohon dihalaman belakang sekolah, akupun menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya ketika dia hanya memeluk lututnya dan menundukan kepalanya. Diapun menengadah dan memandangku.

"Chanyeol…"

"Aku tahu, jika mau menangislah." Ucapku, diapun hanya terisak pelan dan kembali menunduk.

"Kenapa… hiks… kenapa aku harus menangis?" isaknya, akupun mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Sst… tenanglah…"

"Tadi kau bilang aku harus menangis dan sekarang harus tenang, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" isaknya, akupun hanya tertawa gemas karena ekspresinya.

"Baiklah lakukan apa yang kau mau." Ucapku, diapun kembali menangis.

"Aku… aku masih menyukainya. Tapi… aku tak ingin bersamanya lagi."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran, diapun mendongak.

"Jika dia didekatku dia selalu terluka, maka dari itu aku harus menjauhinya."

"Berhentilah berpikir jika kau itu pembawa sial, kau tak melakukannya."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan memandangku.

"Manusia memiliki keberuntungan dan kesialannya sendiri, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa bersamanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah menjauhinya." Ucapnya, diapun berhenti menangis dan menumpu dagunya dilututnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin dia menghabiskan waktu dan mengorbankan segalanya untukku, cukup melihatnya saja aku sudah senang."

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya." Ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Jangan menghindar, itu hanya akan menambah beban untuknya. Katakanlah, itu akan melepaskan bebannya selama ini." Ucapku, akupun mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau menggemaskan, aku seperti melihat sosok adikku padamu." Ucapku, diapun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Kau punya adik?"

"Sebenarnya… adik tiri." Ucapku, akupun tersenyum dan memandang kedepan.

"Dia sudah meninggal." Ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Benarkah?"

"Iyah, lupakan. Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Pasti sakit." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk.

"Meskipun bukan kandung, aku sangat menyayanginya." Ucapku, akupun hanya diam dan memandang seokjin yang menutup kedua telingaku dan memandangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dengarkan jantungmu." Ucapnya, akupun mendengarkan detak jantungku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku, diapun tersenyum.

"Itu suara adikmu." Ucapnya, akupun terdiam.

"Yang kudengar, seseorang yang amat kita sayangi akan menjadi detak jantung kita ketika dia pergi. Dia ada disetiap detak jantung kita, dia menemani kita jadi jangan takut jika dia pergi karena dia ada dijantung kita." Ucapnya, akupun memegang dadaku.

"Benarkah?" ucapku lirih.

"Jadi jika kau merindukannya, cukup tutup telingamu dan dengarkan detak jantungmu. Maka kau akan dengar suara adikmu, dia ada bersamamu." Ucapnya tersenyum, akupun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

Taehyung POV

Seokjinpun datang dan memandangku, akupun hanya menunduk dan membiarkan dia duduk disampingku.

"Kau sakit?" Tanyanya, namun aku menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?"

"Hanya ingin sendirian." Ucapku, kulihat dia memandang ponselnya dan memakaikan headset padaku dan dirinya sendiri. Akupun mendengarkan musik dimainkan dan ini adalah lagu kesukaanku.

"Aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya masalahmu, tapi ketika kecil bukankah kita sudah bersumpah jika ada masalah maka kita akan saling bahu membahu menghadapinya." Ucapnya, akupun menatapnya.

"Seokjin…"

"Bagiku sumpah itu akan berlaku sampai kapanpun." Ucapnya, diapun memandang kedepan dan akupun memandang kedepan.

" _Kau dimarahi appamu?" tanya_ _seokjin_ _ketika kami berdua ada ditaman bermain, akupun hanya mengangguk lemah._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena dia tak suka aku bermimpi menjadi penyiar radio."_

" _Kenapa? Itukan mimpi kita bersama, apa salahnya?"_

" _Dia hanya ingin aku bekerja menjadi penerusnya."_

" _Kalau begitu ayo katakan itu bersama-sama, akan lebih jika kita berdua berbicara padanya."_

" _Kurasa itu bukan saran yang bagus." Ucapku lemas, akupun mendongak ketika dia memasangkanku headset ditelingaku dan telinganya dengan menekan tombol di cd player yang selalu dia bawa. Diapun duduk disampingku dan memandang kedepan._

" _Kau tak mencobanya." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya._

" _Selama ini kau meyakinkanku jika apapun yang belum kita coba kita tak akan tahu apa hasilnya, tapi kau sendiri malah mundur dan memilih pasrah."_

" _Aku tidak pasrah."_

" _Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya, akupun terdiam._

" _Kau harus mencobanya meskipun itu sulit sampai kau yakin kau dapat melakukannya, jika kau hanya menyerah bukankah suatu saat nanti kau hanya akan menyesal."_

" _Aku hanya takut."_

" _Bukankah kita selalu bersama, kita akan selalu saling bersama dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan saling bahu membahu." Ucapnya dengan memandangku, akupun terdiam._

" _Aku tak akan biarkan kau sendiri apapun yang terjadi, itulah kenapa kita sekarang bersama."_

" _Kau bersumpah_ _?_ _"_

" _Hem, kau juga harus bersumpah." Ucapnya tersenyum, akupun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"Akhir-akhir ini kau mendiamkanku dan membuatku bingung, aku hanya tak ingin hubungan kita merenggang."

"Aku juga merasakannya." Ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Kau merasakannya, lalu katakan ada apa?" ucapnya.

"Aku hanya merasa ini salah."

"Apanya yang salah? Katakan padaku."ucapnya.

"Apa boleh… aku…"

"Apa? Kau boleh apa?" ucapnya heran, akupun melepaskan headsetnya.

"Apa boleh aku menyukaimu?" tanyaku, diapun terdiam.

"Tae-ah…"

"Seorang sahabat terus kau katakan tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Apa kau tak berpikir aku sakit memikirkannya?"

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya, akupun berdiri dan memegang kepalaku.

"Acuhkan perkataanku barusan, biarkan aku berpikir sendiri."

"Tae… aku…" ucapnya terhenti ketika aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Seokjin POV

Akupun hanya memandangnya lirih dan menurunkan tanganku ketika tadi akan menggapainya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi perasaanku lebih menginginkan kita seperti ini." Ucapku lirih, akupun melepaskan headsetnya dan pergi dari taman sekolah.

.

.

.

Jinjun dengan cerita click COMEBACK!

Sebenarnya mau lanjut pas waktunya agak senggang cuman entah kenapa aku terus kepikiran dan sekarang juag masih sempet ngetik jadi yah beginilah...

Agak singkat dari biasanya tapi ini masih muter muter kepala buat bikin endingnya agak gereget, soalnya kepikiran ending kemarin agak gak berkenan dihati jadi yah...

Semoga suka dan jika ada kritik boleh kritik.

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Seokjin POV

"Jim..." panggilku, diapun hanya berdengung dan terus memainkan gelembung yang tadi aku beli di minimarket dekat rumahku dan bertemu dengan jimin di taman tempat bermainku bersama taehyung.

"Apa salah jika hanya menjadi sahabat?"

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan sahabat kecilmu itu bukan?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk dan memandangnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya, tapi aku hanya berusaha menghindar agar pembicaraan mengenai perasaan itu tak akan merubah bagaimana persahabatan kami." Ucapku, diapun memandangku dan tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa masalah percintaan selalu membuatku jengah?"

"Pada akhirnya kau akan mendapatkan kisah cintamu sendiri nanti." Ucapnya, diapun turun dari salah satu permainan yang kami naiki dan menepuk celananya.

"Pulanglah, makan yang banyak dan istirahat yang cukup. Karena besok kau akan lelah dengan segala kesibukanmu menata perasaanmu."

"Jim, kenapa kata-katamu terdengar menyebalkan?" ucapku, diapun hanya tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Bye." Ucapnya, akupun hanya memandang punggungnya.

"Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu, jimin."

.

.

.

"Jungkook!" panggilku, diapun berbalik dan melambai dan aku hanya tersenyum dengan berlari kearahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku, diapun melihat kesana kemari.

"Entahlah, aku hanya malas masuk kelas."

"Kenapa terus membolos? Bukankah itu tak baik?" ucapku, diapun tersenyum dan menggusak kepalaku.

"Baiklah, jika begitu membolos bersamaku."

"Aku berkata seperti itu bukan untuk menyarankanmu mengajakku membolos." Ucapku kesal, namun aku terkejut ketika jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Kupikir kau akan menurutinya, aku kecewa karena kau menolak." Ucapnya, akupun menelan ludahku gugup.

"A-aku tak menolak." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum dan aku terpanah ketika melihat wajahnya yang tampan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Ucapnya, akupun hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Jungkook POV

Kini kulihat dia tengah duduk manis dan sungguh aku sangat suka melihat wajahnya, diapun memandangku dan aku hanya menumpu daguku dengan tanganku.

"Kenapa kau terus memandangku?" ucapnya heran.

"Karena aku suka?"

"Kenapa kata-katamu menyeramkan?" ucapnya, akupun tertawa.

"Seokjin..."

"Panggil aku noona, aku lebih tua darimu."

"Untuk orang yang kusukai kenapa aku harus memanggil noona?" ucapku, diapun berniat memukulku namun aku menghindar.

"Dasar." Gerutunya, akupun tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya... aku sedang memiliki 3 permintaan." Ucapku.

"3 permintaan? Apa saja?" tanyanya.

"Bertemu dengan malaikatku, dan malaikatku sekarang... ada didepanku." Ucapku, diapun nampak terkejut dan memerah malu.

"Aku suka melihat wajah malumu."

"J-jungkook, aku lebih tua darimu."

"Kenapa? Cinta tak memandang perbedaan umur." Ucapku, diapun berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan wajahnya.

"K-kurasa aku akan kembali." Ucapnya, akupun hanya tersenyum maklum ketika dia berjalan menjauh namun sempat-sempatnya berbalik memandangku.

"Menggemaskan." Ucapku, akupun menengadah dan menghela nafas lega.

Seokjin POV

Kuberanikan diriku untuk menghampiri hoseok yang tengah duduk dikursi dekat lapangan, akupun duduk disampingnya dan dia melihatku namun terperanjat kaget ketika aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Seokjin?"

"Oppa... apa aku... mengganggumu?" tanyaku, diapun menggeleng.

"Tidak, tentu saja." Ucapnya, akupun akhirnya tersenyum lega.

"Oppa, aku ingin menjelaskan sebenarnya. Kumohon... jangan kecewa." Ucapku, diapun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya... aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita karena aku sudah mengetahui kecelakaan itu." Ucapku, akupun menghentikannya ketika dia akan bicara.

"Aku tahu kau tak menyalahkanku, tapi semenjak kejadian itu aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu." Ucapku, diapun nampak memandangku lirih.

"Dan aku hanya ingin kita menjalin hubungan pertemanan, kurasa... itu akan baik untuk kita berdua."

"Tapi aku masih menyukaimu."

"Aku juga." Ucapku, akupun tersenyum dan memegang tangannya.

"Tapi kurasa pertemanan juga tak buruk, setidaknya kita bisa mulai dari awal untuk saling mengenal." Ucapku, diapun hanya menunduk.

"Oppa... aku tak akan membenci diriku sendiri lagi kali ini dan aku juga akan berusaha tak menyalahkan diriku sendiri seperti apa maumu? Jadi bagaimana jika mulai dari pertemanan?" tanyaku, diapun akhirnya mendongak dan memandangku.

"Teman?" tanyaku, diapun tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu bukanlah hal buruk." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, oppa." Ucapku senang.

.

.

.

Kutarik tangan taehyung dan menahannya ketika dia akan menepis tanganku, diapun akhirnya memandangku.

"Kita butuh bicara."

"Tapi aku tak mau."

"Tapi kita membutuhkannya."

"Aku bilang aku..."

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku." Potongku, diapun akhirnya berhenti memberontak dan memandangku.

"Kau..."

"Maafkan aku." Jawabku, diapun berbalik kearahku.

"Aku... tak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Kenapa?" ucapnya, akupun memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Karena aku tak ingin persahabatan kita berakhir karena perasaan ini."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu sejak lama."

"Aku juga menyukaimu... tapi sebatas sahabat." Ucapku, diapun melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Lalu untuk apa janjimu sejak kecil? Apa itu semua bohong?" ucapnya lirih, akupun memandangnya menyesal.

"Maafkan aku akan janji itu, tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan menemanimu terus sampai nanti dan berjanji akan terus bersahabat denganmu." Ucapku, akupun menarik lengannya dan memeluknya.

"Taehyungku tak boleh berubah, karena aku tak nyaman jika taehyungku berubah." Ucapku, diapun memelukku.

"Aku hanya bisa menyukaimu, apa itu salah?" tanyanya, akupun menggeleng.

"Tidak, tapi diluar sana masih ada banyak gadis yang lebih baik dariku dan kau pasti akan mencintai mereka melebihi perasaanmu padaku." Ucapku, akupun menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku tahu, siapa memangnya yang tak akan menyukai pria tampan sepertiku?" ucapnya, kupukul dadanya dan tertawa ketika dia juga tertawa.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucapku, diapun menggusak kepalaku.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah berbicara pada mereka semua?" tanya jungkook karena kali ini jungkook mau ikut pulang bersamaku, akupun memandangnya dan mengangguk.

"Haah aku senang sekali."

"Tapi aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau memutuskan pacarmu itu?" tanyanya dengan menggoyangkan ayunannya, akupun ikut menggoyangkan ayunanku.

"Aku akan membawa sial terus menerus untuknya."

"Kenapa terus mengatakan itu, sungguh kau bukan pembawa sial." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

"Jika bukan berarti malaikat penjagaku sedang absen untuk melindungiku."

"Kalau begitu, aku jeon jungkook bersedia untuk menjadi malaikat penjaga kim seokjin." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Apa?"

"Setidaknya permintaan keduaku terpenuhi." Ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

"P-permintaan apa?" ucapku gugup.

"Menjadi malaikat pelindung kim seokjin."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" ucapku malu, diapun tertawa.

"Lalu apa syaratku agar bisa menjadi malaikat pelindungmu?"

"Kau harus membuat sayap, sayap yang besar." Ucapku, diapun langsung menghormat.

"Siap laksanakan!"

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal konyol jeon jungkook." Ucapku kesal, diapun berdiri dari ayunannya dan berlutut didepanku.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda untukmu, aku serius." Ucapnya, diapun tersenyum lembut dan sungguh jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Aku, jeon jungkook. Akan melindungi gadis didepanku dan menjadi malaikat pelindungnya." Ucapnya tulus, akupun berdiri dari ayunanku dan memegang pipiku yang memanas.

"A-aku harus pulang." Ucapku gugup, akupun langsung pergi dari depannya.

Jungkook POV

Kulihat seokjin yang pergi dan berdiri dan tersenyum gemas ketika melihat sikapnya, namun kualihkan pandanganku pada seseorang yang berdiri disampingku dan terbelalak ketika melihatnya.

"Jim..." ucapku, diapun tersenyum.

"Hai." Ucapnya, akupun berniat mendekat namun dia menggeleng.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau menghindariku?" ucapku.

"Jungkook... waktu kita sudah habis." Ucapnya, akupun menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau akan pergi kemana?" tahanku, diapun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ketempat dimana seharusnya aku berada, kau jaga kesehatanmu yah." Ucapnya.

"Jim..."

"Aku suka disaat kita bersama dan menarik bersama, seperti dulu." Ucapnya.

"Aku yakin kita bisa menari bersama lagi jim."

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat." Ucapnya, diapun kembali tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa menangis? Bukan sifatmu sekali." Ucapnya, kuraba pipiku dan melihat air mata ditanganku.

"Suatu saat kita akan berjumpa lagi, dan juga..." ucapnya dengan memandang kearah perginya seokjin.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga gadis itu, jaga gadis itu dengan baik." Ucapnya lagi, diapun memandangku dan tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucapnya dengan berbalik dan pergi, tanpa bisa kutahan akupun terisak dan memegang kepalaku.

"Jimin..."

.

.

.

Thanks to:

Kimeul, annisa, taejinnie dan juga guest lainnya...

Kurasa aku akan mengakhiri Click sebentar lagi (T_T)

Sebenarnya sad juga tapi jika kepanjangan takutnya malah bikin yang read bosan...

Jika ada typo mohon abaikan, mata author emang agak bermasalah.

Kembali, semoga suka dan jika ada kritik boleh kritik.

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(END)

.

.

.

Kumainkan ponselku dan merenggut ketika tak menemukan barang yang ingin kubeli di online shop, akupun hanya diam ketika namjoon dan nayoung duduk disampingku.

"Kali ini barang apa yang ingin kau beli?"

"Aku hanya ingin membeli headsfree bagus untuk ruang radio, kurasa aku akan keren memakainya." Ucapku, merekapun berdecak.

"O chanyeol." Panggilku, diapun menghampiriku dan duduk didepanku.

"Aku lapar."

"Makanlah..."

"Agma, pesankan makanan untukku."

"Aku sibuk..." dendangku, kuletakan ponselku dan memandang mereka senang.

"Oh iyah, aku ada rekaman untuk radio dan janji dengan jimin untuk menemuinya diatap sekolah. Dadah." Ucapku dengan berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka, namun belum berapa jauh chanyeol menahan tanganku dan membalikan tubuhku.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran ketika melihat raut seriusnya.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Jimin dan jungkook, kenapa kau terus membahas mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja mereka salah satu dari sahabatku." Ucapku dengan melepaskan tangannya, namun dia mencengkram pundakku.

"Jimin sudah pergi, dia sudah meninggal!"

DEG

Akupun hanya terdiam dan entah kenapa aku merasa sesak ketika dia mengatakannya dengan nada frustasi.

"A-apa... apa maksudmu?"

"Jimin... dia adik tiriku yang kuceritakan padamu. Dia... dia meninggal ketika kecelakaan malam natal itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Jimin masih hidup!" bentakku dengan menghentakkan tangannya, akupun hanya memandangnya benci.

"Jangan mengatakan hal menggelikan park chanyeol."

" _...namaku adalah park jimin."_

Akupun hanya terdiam ketika sadar mengenai masalah marga mereka, akupun memandang chanyeol.

"Seokjin..."

"A-aku akan rekaman, biarkan aku pergi." Ucapku, akupun berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya taehyung, akupun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum didalam studio rekaman.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai dalam hitungan ketiga." Ucapnya, akupun merapihkan kertas-kertasnya dan memandang taehyung.

"1...2...3..."

"Selamat pagi semua siswa dan juga saengnim, hari ini sangat cerah bukan? Tentu saja, kami mendapatkan beberapa surat cinta yang manis mengawali musim panas menyenangkan ini. Ah, kali ini aku memegang surat semangat dari anggota dance kita yang sangat populer. Akan kubacakan." Ucapku, akupun tersenyum ketika melihat foto anggota dance dan ada jimin dan jungkook yang tersenyum senang dengan memegang piala mereka.

"Musim panas kami kali ini sangatlah tidak sempurna, baru saja musim panas kemarin kami mendapatkan piala yang sangat kami idamkan dengan menunjukan kualitas dance kami. Kami merasa kurang sempurna ditahun ini karena kami harus kehilangan kalian. Jimin dan jungkook, kalian tak akan kami lupakan. Kalian..." ucapku terhenti, akupun hanya diam terkejut dan memandang ke taehyung yang memandangku heran. Akupun menelan ludahku dan meremat kertas yang kupegang.

"K-kalian... sudah bekerja keras. J-jungkook kami, kuharap kau sadar dari komamu dan doa kami selalu menyertaimu. Dan jimin... kami harap... kami harap kau... bahagia disana." Ucapku, akupun menelan ludahku dan berusaha menahan air mataku.

"S-sudah sebulan jimin meninggalkan kita semua, semoga... semoga..." ucapku terhenti, akupun langsung berdiri dan melihat kearah taehyung.

"Seokjin..."

"Maaf... maaf." Ucapku, akupun berlari keluar studio dan menahan isakanku. Kuusap pipiku yang basah dan terus berlari berkeliling sekolah, kubuka pintu atap sekolah dan memandang kesana kemari namun jimin tak ada. Akupun kembali berlari kearah mading dan juga dia tak ada, kularikan kembali kakiku kearah tempat latihan mereka dan terdiam ketika melihat jungkook hanya terdiam dan memandangku sendu.

"Jungkook..."

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya, akupun berlari kearahnya dan berdiri didepannya.

"Katakan ini semua tak benar? Katakan jika kau yang ada didepanku dalam keadaan sehat! Katakan!" teriakku, namun jungkook hanya memegang tanganku dan aku terisak ketika tubuhnya bercahaya.

"Bantu aku... untuk memenuhi permintaan ketigaku." Ucapnya, akupun mendongak dan melihat wajah cerahnya yang tersenyum.

"Aku... ingin berpisah denganmu dengan cara yang manis."

"Jungkook-ah." Gumamku, akupun perlahan memejamkan mataku ketika dia mendekat dan mencium bibirku pelan. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan perlahan membuka mataku ketika tak merasakan apapun.

"Jungkook-ah..." panggilku, akupun kembali terisak dan menggeleng.

"Jim..." lirihku, akupun berbalik dan berlari keluar dari sekolah tak peduli penjaga sekolah memarahiku.

Jimin POV

Kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik ketika mendengar suara isakan seseorang, akupun hanya memandang seokjin yang tengah menangis dan aku tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tahu."

"Kumohon jangan pergi." Ucapnya, diapun berjalan kearahku dan memelukku yang merentangkan tanganku kearahnya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi."

"Aku harus bagaimana? Jika kau sudah tahu maka aku harus pergi." Ucapku, akupun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan terus menangis sendirian, kau harus meluapkan perasaanmu pada seseorang agar membantumu."

"Jim..."

"Berhenti juga menyesalinya semuanya, kau tak pernah salah. Berhenti menyalahkan ini dan itu semuanya berasal darimu, berhenti merutuki dirimu sendiri."

"Ini semua salahku... kau... kecelakaan pada malam natal itu bersama dengan waktu hoseok oppa kecelakaan bukan?" ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika itu bukan salahmu?" ucapku, akupun mengelus pipinya yang basah.

"Aku tak menyesal bertemu denganmu, kau begitu manis dan aku suka."

"Jimin..." isaknya, akupun terkekeh pelan dan berusaha menahan air mataku.

"Tolong jaga jungkook untukku."

"Tidak mau, aku ingin kau juga menjaganya. Jimin, kumohon."

"Aku akan menjaga kalian, diatas sana." Ucapku, akupun kembali mengelus pipinya dan tersenyum sebelum perlahan tubuhku menghilang.

"Tidak jimin, jangan pergi. Kumohon!" teriaknya, namun aku hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku perlahan.

Seokjin POV

"Jimin! Tidak! Jangan pergi! Jangan!" teriakku, akupun terisak dan berlutut.

"Jimin, aku membutuhkanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku." Isakku, dan kini aku hanya menangis.

.

.

.

Kubuka pintu kamar dirumah sakit yang kukunjungi, akupun memandang kedepan dan melihat seorang pria yang selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah aneh itu tengah terbaring dengan beberapa alat rumah sakit yang tertempel ditubuhnya. Akupun hanya menangis dalam diam dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Jungkook-ah..." panggilku, namun hanya suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi.

"Kumohon, bangunlah." Pintaku, akupun meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ini bukan gayamu sekali, kau itu selalu tersenyum dengan gigi kelincimu, menari dengan musik yang suaranya benar-benar mengganggu, selalu bolos dengan santainya, mengajakku melakukan hal-hal konyol. Kumohon lakukan itu lagi, jangan dengarkan perkataanku yang kemarin mengatakan berhenti melakukannya. Lakukan saja sepuasmu, tapi kumohon bangunlah." Ucapku, akupun hanya terisak dan mengelus pipinya.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang sama dengan jimin, jika kau melakukannya aku akan benar-benar memukul kepalamu." Ancamku, namun dia hanya terdiam.

"Ireona jungkook-ah, jebal ireona..." pintaku lirih, akupun hanya menunduk dan menempelkan tangannya pada keningku.

"Ireona... hiks."

.

.

.

 **1 tahun kemudian**

"Jjang!" ucapku senang, merekapun bergumam wow dan menerima headsfree radio yang kuberikan pada mereka.

"Kau serius membelikannya?" tanya taehyung, akupun mengangguk.

"Ini headsfree terkeren yang pernah kulihat, noona kau sungguh terbaik." Ucap jinu, akupun hanya tersenyum senang dan memegang pundakku.

"Pundakku pegal sekali... ah aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum rekaman."

"Kali ini aku yang piket, kau istirahat saja." Ucap taehyung dengan mengelus kepalaku, akupun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum keluar studio.

"Sudah tak terasa, aku setahun sekolah disekolah ini dan memiliki banyak teman." Ucapku, akupun tersenyum senang.

"Menyenangkan sekali..."

"Ya! Jungkook-ah!" panggil seseorang, akupun menghentikan langkahku ketika ada yang memanggil nama itu, akupun berbalik dan melihat seorang pria yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Diapun memandang kearah suara panggilan tadi dan tersenyum senang.

"Yeogyeum!" panggilnya, akupun hanya terpaku diam ketika teman-temannya merangkul pundaknya dan nampak bahagia ketika jungkook ada disini. Diapun memandangku dan entah kenapa aku tersenyum haru ketika memandangnya.

"Jungkook..."

"Haloo... malaikat pelindungku." Ucapnya, diapun berlari kearahku dan berdiri didepanku.

"Aku... kembali." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk dan memeluknya ketika dia juga memelukku.

"Aku kembali, hanya untukmu." Ucapnya, akupun terkekeh pelan.

"Masih saja menggombal, dasar." Ucapku, namun dia hanya tertawa dan mengelus kepalaku sebelum memelukku gemas.

" _Jimin-ah... lihatlah kami."_

" _Aku akan bahagia bersamamu dan karenamu..."_

" _Jungkook dan kami semua tak akan melupakanmu, karena kau... terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan."_

" _Dan juga, jungkook sudah menekan tombol kepercayaanku. Jadi aku sekarang sangat percaya jika apa yang kau katakan adalah kebenaran."_

" _Kami mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter terakhir...

Maaf jimin stan aku bikin jimin mati disini, tapi sebenarnya peran jimin disini sangat besar buat bahagiain seokjinnya.

Tadinya mau bikin sequelnya, tapi takut membosankan jadi gak jadi deh.

Thanks kalian semua

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida...


End file.
